Shadow's Blog-Maximum Ride:The Angel Expirement
by MaximumShadowMoon
Summary: There's someone in the flock that no one knows about, someone who Max had to leave out of her books, someone who now wants to share her side of the Flock's adventures- Welcome to Shadow's Blog!
1. Entry1:Explanations

Shadow's Blog

Entry 1: Explanations

Hello everyone and nice to meet you! My name is Shadow Moon- cool right? I chose it myself- and I'm here to fill in some blanks that you Maximum Ride lovers didn't even know were there.

First off, I should explain who I am. Do you know Fang? The tall, dark, quiet member of the flock? Well not only is he the one who encouraged me to make this blog in the first place, but he is also my twin brother (so if you want to know what I look like just picture a girl Fang). I know what you all are thinking- "Fang doesn't have a twin sister! I've read all the books and there is no twin in there!" Well, there's a reason for that. You see when Max was writing the books I got upset because I didn't want the whole world knowing everything about me. She wouldn't listen to my complaints so eventually I blackmailed her into leaving me out of the books… (I also got Fang to keep me out of his blog, but as punishment, I'm doing this one…)

Second, a little background on me. Me and Fang were both taken to the School at the same time and even shared a cage for most of our childhood. The whitecoats were thrilled that we were twins because they could do stuff to me and study the difference between me and Fang. They gave Fang the 2% avian DNA, but instead of doing the same to me they gave me 2% avian and 2% Lupin DNA. I know what your thinking and no, I'm not a flying eraser. I have wings like the rest of the flock, but for a while my 2% of Lupin DNA didn't make an appearance, which was confusing to the whitecoats. They decided to separate me from Fang for a while so for about a year I shared a cage with a girl named Dawn who is also Avian Human. I became great friends with her(at the time being, like, 4) so when the whitecoats decided they didn't need her and were gonna feed her to the erasers I freaked. Something in me snapped and the moment they opened the cage to get her I turned into a jet black wolf and attacked them, so I guess that's where the Lupin DNA comes in! After they had tranquilized me they brought me into a lab to study me further and when they were finally done they put me back with Fang, I never saw Dawn again.

When Jeb took us from the School I was with the flock, I've always been with them. When Jeb disappeared I was devastated, but I was going through a phase where I wanted to be just like Fang so I never let anyone see just how upset I was. However, whenever I found myself alone I couldn't help but cry, Jeb had been a father to me…

Anywho, I'm getting ahead of myself… In my future blog posts, I'm going to explain my view of things starting with the first book. If you have any questions feel free to comment! I'd love to hear what you have to say and ask!

(Trying to think of a sign off as cool as Fang's, excuse me if I fail, and I'd love suggestions!)

Keep Soaring!

-Shadow Moon

_**P.S.**_

_**BTW (that means By The Way, just figured this out) I'd be happy if you shared this blog with your friends, family, and enemies! (As long as they are not whitecoats, or Erasers, or the Flock) **_

Links to the actual blog:

Home Page/Entry 1:  view/shadows-blog/home

Entries/Character descriptions: view/shadows-blog/entries


	2. Entry2:Uprooting

Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment

Entry 2: Uprooting~Chapters1-11

May I start off by saying that I didn't even know Max was capable of having nightmares? I just always thought she was invincible even in her dreams… Guess I should have known better. Anywho, while Max and the others were dreaming I was actually in the TV room watching a show. We were all watching it together the night before but the others had slowly gone of to their rooms for bed. I was the only one who stayed up, totally unaware of anything else, until sunlight glared on the TV screen from the open window! I freaked out because I knew Max- who was 4 months older than me and Fang- would be furious that I had stayed up all night watching TV-again- so I snuck back into me and Fang's room just as I heard Max exit her own. I tip-toed as silently as possible to the bed were Fang was sprawled, but I'm not nearly as quiet as my brother so of course, he woke up.

He looked up at me in surprise, "Someones up earlier than usual." I, of course, was relieved and annoyed at the same time. He didn't realize I had just come to bed, but this meant I would have to pretend to be wide awake when all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep all day.

"The sun woke me…" I shrugged, trying my best totally-not-guilty face. I didn't sleep as long and hard as Nudge, but I didn't get up at the crack of dawn like Fang either. Fang got up and pulled his clothes out of his messy drawers.

"Your turn to change in the bathroom." He informed me, hinting at me to hurry up. I reluctantly groaned and pulled my own clothes out of the closet where they had been carefully hung up. I only started hanging my clothes up when I found a dead rat in them back when they laid in a pile on the closet floor. I left the room without another word to my brother and stomped off to the bathroom, passing a yawning 8-year-old Gazzy on my way. When I got to the bathroom the door was locked, I knocked until Iggy- who was only 2 months younger than me- told me he was using it and to wait my turn. I suddenly realized then how close I had been to being discovered that morning if I had stayed there another minute or two someone would have seen me.

Iggy left the restroom and I quickly took his place. I dropped my clothes on the counter and checked my appearance in the mirror, making sure it wasn't too obvious that I was dead-tired. My eyes were bloodshot, which I couldn't change, but I could do something with my waist-long hair. Me and Fang looked so similar it was scary, and yet he didn't look like a girl and I didn't look like a boy. However Fang's hair and eyes were plain black, but if you look closely at my eyes you can see light blue specks in them, and my hair has natural light blue streaks running through it. I know it sounds odd- "Natural blue streaks? Impossible!"- but if you think about it, so is kids with wings! Back when Jeb was still with us I asked him about it and he went on this long sciency explanation about how my genetics were a bit off and that this was a result. I stopped paying attention after the first science word...

I got dressed slowly then lazily pulled a brush through my hair. I should have taken a shower since it was my turn, but I was worried I would fall asleep… When I was finished brushing my hair through I stuffed it in a ponytail and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was already at the table eating. I muttered a quick "Mornin" and started scooping eggs onto a plate.

"There's juice in the fridge," Gazzy informed between bites. I got my drink and joined them at a table.

"I want to pick strawberries today, they're ripe now." Angel declared. I mentally groaned, it sounded exhausting.

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," Gazzy said right before he cut the cheese. Everyone freaked but I just chuckled and continued eating. I've never had a problem with the Gasman's gaseous fumes. Max declared that it would be good if we all went and this time I groaned out loud.

"I'll stay back this time…" I cut in as they all headed for the door.

"Aww, pleeaaase come, Shadow! It'll be fun! You can just lay on the grass and nap if you want!" Angel begged.

I cringed, _That's right, Angel can read minds! Why do I always forget?_ "That's okay, I need to…" I racked my useless brain for an excuse, "Sort my closet?" _Angel, I stayed up all night, I promise I'll do something special with you next time._ I mentally promised.

"Okay!" She said to both of my replies and walked out the door with the others. As Fang left he raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing.

The moment they were gone I stumbled to my room, fell onto the bed, and went right to sleep. Though I was fast asleep part of me heard the distant screams of the Flock as they were attacked by erasers and they seeped into my dreams. In my dream me and the flock were in the sewers, leading a bunch of other mutants to their freedoms. An eraser who seemed to know Max appeared and he and Max fought while the rest of us went ahead. I think the eraser died. As we were flying out of the sewer we all heard Jeb scream something about Max killing her brother. The dream made no sense, and I woke up disoriented and confused as the front door slammed shut.

Not at all rested I climbed out of bed and went to see what had brought them home so early. I heard the crash of breaking dishes and Fang and Iggy yelling at each other. I walked in and suddenly felt wide awake, everyone was a mess, bloody and bruised, and worse of all- Angel was nowhere to be seen.

No one had seen me yet as they yelled and I was too stunned at their appearance to say anything.

"Guys! Guys! We're all upset. But _we're_ not the enemy! _They're_ the enemy." Max shouted at them, bringing silence to the room.

"What happened?" I managed to choke.

Fang looked up, his eyes momentarily showing the emotion he felt before going blank. "Erasers. They attacked and took Angel. We tried to get her back but they had a chopper and guns." He said it so matter of factly that I knew that he must be devastated. I looked from each person, Nudge was curled next to Iggy on the couch, Max had just finished bandaging Gazzy and I could tell she was totally freaking out.

"Take deep breaths," Gazzy instructed, making me realize I wasn't breathing. I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. Angel was _gone_! Taken by anyone's worst nightmare! Nudge started speaking but I couldn't hear here, everything was blurry. _If I had been there…. If I had been there maybe we wouldn't have lost her…_ The thought stuck and tore at my heart. I had been napping in bed while Angel and the others were fighting for their lives… I sat heavily on the table.

"We know where they took her." Fang said, pulling me out of my daze.

"Where's that?" Iggy asked.

Fang and Max responded at the same time, "The School."

I winced and everyone freaked out. I stopped listening as they asked questions I already know the answer too. Of course, they wanted us, of course, they never forgot about us! Jeb had stolen us from the School and they've been trying to get us back since. I watched Fang silently leave the room and come back with an armful of Jeb's old papers, yellowed and stinky. He laid them on the table and looked through the paper until finding what he was looking for. He and Max shared a look and he opened it, taking out a map.

"What is that?" Gazzy asked.

"Map," Fang responded.

"Map of what?" Nudge said, leaning closer to get a better look.

"Map of a secret facility, in California. The School." Max explained, her voice tight.

As the others freaked out I walked around the table to get a closer look, already planning possible ways to save Angel.

Nudge started ranting on like she does until Max impatiently covered her mouth. She pulled Max's hand away and asked, "Uh, how far is it?"

"Six hundred miles, more or less. At least a seven-hour flight, not including breaks." Fang calculated. So far… it could be too late by then!

"Can we _discuss_ this? We're way outnumbered." Iggy interrupted.

"No." Max said, also scanning the map.

"Can we take a lot? They had _guns._ And a chopper." I could hear the fear in Iggy's voice and looked up. He wasn't looking anywhere in particular.

"Iggy. This is not a democracy, it's a Maxocracy. You know we have to go after Angel. You can't be thinking that we just let them take her." Max argued, I nodded in agreement, which was wasted on Iggy. "The six of us look out for one another- no matter what. None of us is ever going to live in a cage again, not while I'm alive." She took a big breath as if preparing for a major battle, "But actually, Nudge, Fang, and I are going after Angel. You, Shadow, and the Gasman- I need you to stay here. Hold down the fort. On the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home."

The room was suddenly dead silent then anger surged over me. There was no way they were going off to save Angel without me! Apparently, Iggy was equally as furious. "You are so full of it, that's not why you want us here. Why don't you just say it?"

"Okay, it's true. I don't want you to come. The fact is, your _blind_, and while you're a great flyer around here where you know everything, I can't be worrying about you in the middle of a firefight with the Erasers." Max explained in a "no questioning my judgment" kind of voice.

"What about _me_?" The Gasman asked before I could, "I don't _care_ if they have guns and a chopper and Erasers. She's _my_ sister."

"That's right. And if they want her so bad, they might want _you_ just as bad, plus, you're a great flyer, but you're eight years old, and we're going to be logging major hours." Max pointed out.

"And me?" I scoffed, "What reason could possibly justify leaving me behind?"

Max and Fang looked at each other and Fang spoke up, "When we were fighting the Erasers we heard them call to each other. They were looking for you too Shads… If you had been there…" I heard the pain in his voice but ignored it forcefully.

"If I would have been there I could have saved Angel!" I cried. "I wasn't there for her then, so I _have_ to help you get her back now!" I tried to sound angry and determined, but a tear escaped my eye.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Gazzy broke the silence, "If you were there you would have just gotten hurt too, if not taken. There was nothing anyone could have done…"

I couldn't help it, I walked over and hugged the boy I always thought of as my little brother. He always knew the perfect thing to say.

"Fine, Shadow, you can come," Max reluctantly agreed, "but the moment I tell you to turn back, you do it. Understood?"

"Understood." I sighed. Fang didn't look happy with the agreement, but he didn't say anything.

"So me and Gazzy just stay here?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." Max confirmed.

"Jeb would never have made us stay. Never. Ever."

"Maybe not, we'll never know." Max said, "Jeb's dead. Now everyone get your gear together."

That just about covers my side of Chapters 1-11 and Part 1 of Max's books. I'll be posting the next chapters later. Please comment on what you thought of my life so far!

(Here goes another sign-off…)

Fly High

~Shadow Moon

Links to the actual Blog

Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment:  view/shadows-blog/entries/maximum-ride-the-angel-expirentmen

Entry 2:Uprooting: view/shadows-blog/entries/maximum-ride-the-angel-expirentmen/entry-2-uprooting


	3. Entry3:Flying

Entry 3: Flying~Chapters12-25

Hello again everyone! I know you're _totally_ excited to hear my side of chapters 12-25, but really not much happens. Looking back I wasn't paying much attention to my fellow bird-kids. I only listened occasionally when they spoke, rarely commenting. I think I gained that habit during the time I started trying my hardest to be just like Fang. The only way I could be as quiet as him was if I didn't pay attention… I don't know how Fang does it! When I actually listen I can't help but talk. Not pointlessly like Nudge, which is definitely a good thing.

Anywho, we left a non-to-happy-party of Iggy and Gazzy and started flying to California. Let me just say this, I LOVE flying. If I had to chose between Flying, Reading, Writing, and Sleeping I'd definitely chose Flying (though it would be a hard choice). I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze play with my hair. I had taken my hair out of it's ponytail before we took off, I loved feeling the wind brushing through my hair…

"On the plus side, flying is just really, really cool." I heard Max say, having to speak up through the wind. I saw Fang smile in agreement. Though I used to see Fang's silence as cool and tried to mimic it, I now saw it as annoying, _why couldn't he just say what he was thinking?!_ I don't speak as much as I used too, but I'm starting to do so more and more, being myself instead of being Fang…

"On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life." Max pointed out.

I saw Fang shrug, "Win some, loose some."

We kept flying at a steady pace unless we caught a good wind current. As the sun grew brighter in the sky I felt it warm my black wings with occasional blue feathers to the point of uncomfortableness. I knew that if the wind hadn't been cooling them at the same time the sun warmed them it would be much worse.

After a while of silent flying, I heard Nudge speak up, "Max? I was thinking- I mean, right before we left? I just looked at Jeb's old files, you know? And some of them were about us. Or me. I saw my name on a page, my real name, Monigue, and then, like, some people's names, and then- Tipisco, Arizona. Tipisco is right on the Arizona-California border- I found it on the map. Real tiny town, it looked like. Anyway, I was thinking, none of us ever knew our real parents, and, you know, we've always wondered, or at least I mean I've always wondered, but I guess the rest of you have too, like, whether they gave me up voluntarily or whether-"

"Nudge." Max interrupted, "I know how you feel. But those names might not have anything to do with you. We don't know if we were just test-tube babies or what. Please. Let's focus on rescuing Angel."

Nudge was silent. I had perked up to listen but now stared back at the ground.

"Nudge?"

"Yea, okay. I was just thinking." Nudge said, her voice monotone.

I thought about what Nudge had said. Could her parents really be so close? I started wondering about my own parents for the first time in ages. When I was younger I used to imagine what our life would have been like- me and Fang's- if we had been with them. I stopped when the pain and longing became too much. The chance that one of our parents could be so close brought a stirring in those old memories…

We flew for a few more hours until Nudge complained about being hungry. As if on cue my own stomached growled loudly. "Apparently I am too." I laughed.

Fang and Max decided to fly down to the skiing cabins since they were mostly empty in the summer. We flew down to one of the cheap ones and hit the jackpot of canned foods. While they decided which of it to eat I slipped back outside to the empty woods and shook out my wings, trying to cool them off. Once they were sufficiently cool I tucked them in and went back inside to stuff my face with food. Everyone was still eating when I went to the dusty couches and collapsed and immediately fell asleep. Not only had the flight been exhausting, but I hadn't had more than an hour of sleep for longer than 48 hours! My sleep was deep and dreamless…

"Shadow! Wake up! We slept in!" I heard Max shout. I groaned and rolled over, flopping onto the dusty floor. "Nudge! Nudge! Wake up! Oh, man…"

I sat up, rubbing my sore body.

"What time is it?" Me and Fang asked at the same time.

"Almost morning! _Of the next day_!" Max groaned. Fang automatically went to the kitchen and filled a dirty old backpack he had found with canned food. Max helped Nudge wake up while I stood up, feeling refreshed. When we were ready Max herded us out the door acting like a drill sergeant gone bad.

"We're going, we're going!" I moaned as she shoved me out the window. We all took off into the air.

A few minutes later Fang dared to speak, "We _had_ to rest."

Max shot him a look, "For ten _hours_?"

Fang continued calmly as if talking to a child, "Today we've got another four hours to go, maybe a bit more. We couldn't have done it in one shot. It was late when we left. We're going to have to stop again anyway, right before we get there, and refuel."

Max frowned at his logic and flew in silence, refusing to acknowledge the truth of his words.

"It's not your fault, Max. Even if you had woken up when you had planned it would have been impossible to wake me up, I was out cold!" I comforted. She didn't say anything, but I saw her relax a little.

"No." Fang suddenly said, pulling me out of a daze I had gone into a while later. I looked up and saw Max trying to say something, "_No_." Fang insisted. What had I missed in my zoned-out daydreaming?

"Meet me at the northernmost point of Lake Mead." She instructed.

"What?" Nudge asked, confused, "What are you talking about? Are we stopping? I'm hungry again."

"Max wants to go be Supergirl, defender of the weak," Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Nudge said. We both looked down, trying to see what he was talking. Nudge was looking the wrong way, but I saw what they were talking about. Down on the ground, a bunch of guys surrounded a young girl.

"Oh! Max, remember when you got that little rabbit away from the fox, and we kept it in a cotton in the kitchen, and then when it was well you let it go? That was cool. Did you see another rabbit?" Nudge said, making me roll my eyes and smile. I had been the one to scare off the fox by turning into a wolf, nearly gave the rabbit a heart attack…

"Kind of, it'll take two seconds." She turned to Fang, "I'll catch up with you guys before you've gone forty miles. Just keep on course, and if anything weird happens, I'll meet you at Lake Mead."

"Can I come?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Both she and Fang said at the same time. I rolled my eyes but said no more. I watched Max turn and dive down and kept watching until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Fang? Why didn't you let me go with Max?" I asked. I had tried asking the flock why they were all so overprotective of me before, but I never got a straight answer. It started one day in the School when the whitecoats had made me turn into a wolf and set me loose on some Erasers to see which was stronger. The flock could see me from the lab they were in at the time. I had almost died, but I would have won if I had fought. I had refused to hurt them so I just sat there while they attacked me. The whitecoats had been furious… Ever since then everyone, especially Fang, had been extremely overprotective of me and I hated it.

"No use in both of you going." He said vaguely. I scowled and flew higher and faster, trying to get ahead of them. I watched the endless desert of Arizona fly by, slowing down a little to be above them.

An hour later Nudge spoke up, "Fang? I'm really hungry, you know?"

"Down there," I said to Fang, pointing to an indent in the cliffs. Fang silently flew in what I could see now was a cave. He sat down and pulled out the food, handing Nudge a bag of dried fruit and me a can of ravioli. I sat next to him and pawed through the bag to see what else we had. Fang pulled out some chocolate, handed me one, and waved one in front of Nudge's face.

"Oh, Fang, where did you find this? You must have been hiding it- you didn't say anything, and all this time you've had _chocolate_, and oh, gosh, it's so good…" Nudge gushed. Fang smiled a little and took a bit of his own, closing his eyes and savoring it. I put mine in my bag for later and started eating my ravioli.

"So where's Max? Why'd she go down there? Shouldn't she be back by now? Aren't we supposed to go all the way to Lake Mead? What are we gonna do if she doesn't come back soon-" Nudge said, only stopping when Fang held up a hand.

"Max saw someone in trouble, down below, and went to help." he explained, "We'll wait here for her; Lake Mead is right below us."

Nudge walked to the ledge and suddenly froze. "Uh, _Fang_?"

Fanged walked over to her while I stayed and ate. He froze alongside her and motioned for me to stay.

"What are they?" Nudge asked quietly.

"Ferruginous hawks, largest raptor in the States." Fang whispered back to her, I suddenly tensed and watched them, half expecting giant birds to attack them at any moment. "Sit down, _very slowly_. No sudden movements or we're all bird feed."

They both slowly say while I slowly stood, preparing to fend off the birds if they attacked my family. Nudge said something softly but Fang shushed her. After a moment Fang stretched out his wings and let the birds catch his sent, explaining that to Nudge.

Slowly they relaxed and begun watching the birds. I let out my wings and joined them, the birds paid no mind to me as I sat by Nudge and Fang. The big birds were feeding their young which made Nudge squirm and complain. Fang grinned, looking happier than I had seen him in a long, long time…

A while later Nudge started complaining about how long we were taking as we watched the hawks fly, "Angel's _waiting_ for us, I mean, she's like a little sister, like everyone's little sister." I nodded in agreement, "At night when we're supposed to be asleep, me and Angel talk and tell jokes and stuff." She looked at Fang, worried. "I mean, am I going to have to sleep in that room alone, whenever we get home? Max has to come back. She wouldn't let Angel go, right?" Nudge fretted.

"No, she won't let Angel go. Look- you see how that big hawk, the one with the dark stripe on its shoulders- you see how he seems to move one wing faster than the other when he banks? It makes his bank really tight and smooth. We should try it."

I studied the hawk he was talking about as he got up and took off into the air to try it. Me and Nudge soon got up and joined him. It was heaven! I felt so free and alive flying with these great beasts of the sky! I tucked in my wings, did several flips, then let them out, catching myself and angling back to the sky. Fang grinned at me, and we flew for a while longer until the sunset. I was the first to go back in the cave, eager to get more sleep. Nudge came in next and laid on her stomach, stretching her wings out and watching the hawks as they returned to their nests. Fang joined us soon after.

I thought about Angel, and Max, and the boys we left at home. I couldn't help but worry about everyone that wasn't right in front of me. Had Iggy and Gazzy already blown up the house? Had Max gotten hurt? How was Angel doing? Were they hurting her? Was she even still alive?

I heard a small sniffle, so did Fang. "What?" He asked.

"What's wrong Nudge?" I asked, scooting closer.

"These birds, like, these dumb hawks have more of a mom than I ever had." She whipped her eyes, "The parents are taking care of the little ones. No one ever did that for me. Well, besides Max. But she's not a mom."

"Yea. I get it." Fang said, surprising me by sounding sad.

"Me too. Max does her best, but she can only do so much…" I sighed. Nudge rested her head on my shoulder and I hugged her gently. Once the sun set Fang came closer and held out his left fist, me and Nudge did the same. This small action brought unwanted tears to my eyes. Normally we did this with the whole flock, but there was only the three of us…

"Night." Nudge whispered, curling up against the wall of the cave.

"Night Nudge, night Shadow," Fang whispered.

"Sweet dreams." I sighed, scooting closer to Fang and laying down by him…

Aaaaaand _that's_ where chapter 25 ends!I know not much happens in chapters 12-25, but more will happen in the next entry, I promise. Keep reading and please comment with any questions and stuff!

(This sign out is gunna suck, I'm sorry)

Don't die.

~Shadow Moon

Links for the actual Blog:

Entry3: view/shadows-blog/entries/maximum-ride-the-angel-expirentmen/entry-3-flying


	4. Entry4:MobileHome

Entry 4: Mobile Home~Chapters26-48

Hey guys! Ready to hear the next chapters in my perspective? I'm just gunna jump right in because that's just what I do! By the way, chapters 25-33 are in Max's and the boy's perspectives, so the part in Max's book I'm starting at will be Chapter 34 which is in Nudge's perspective.

I awoke several times in the night because of the hardness of the rock I laid on. I know, I'm a marshmallow, but I could never find a way to be comfortable! Eventually, Fang got up and told me to use his lap as a pillow. I happily did so and didn't wake again till the crack of dawn. I sat up as quietly as possible and tip-toed out of the cave. Taking off into the air I flew up to the top of the cliff face and sat down to watch the rising sun. Not much later I saw Fang leap into the air and start flying. Once he saw that I was safe he started flying with the hawks, practicing the moves they did. After a few more minutes of watching the sunrise, I joined him in the private aerobatic display.

"Max shouldn't be taking this long." I pointed out, trying to sound calm.

"I know." Fang sighed.

"Should we look for her?" I prompted, flying closer to him.

"I don't think that would be safe. If she is hurt there's a chance someone knows about her wings, there's no use giving us away too." He explained, "Besides, Max is smart. If she is in trouble she will find a way out of it."

I didn't say anything else, but his answer didn't satisfy me. It took all I had not to just fly to where we had separated and find Max right then. I heard Nudge wake up slowly and a few minutes later leap out of the cave and join them.

"Morning." Fang nodded.

"I'm hungry." Was Nudge's response.

"Town about three minutes away. Follow me." He instructed the two of us.

We flew into town and went dumpster diving for food. After filling our jackets we quickly leaped up and flew back to the cave to eat our find. Once in the cave, I sat down and pulled out my edible treasures. Fang pointed out something about the hawks but I was too caught up with my food to notice.

Fang declared that we were going to circle back and look for Max. I looked at him as he stood. "You ready?" He asked Nudge. She jumped up at the same time I did. I hurried out of the cave, followed by Fang, and then Nudge who yelled something random as she flew into the air.

We circled around for a while, not talking. I kept my eyes peeled on the desert floor, searching for some sign, any sign, of Max but not finding anything.

"Fang? Do you remember where we left Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yes."

"Are we going to go there?" She continued.

Fang looked at me before answering, "Not if we can help it."

"But why? Maybe Max is hurt and needs help. Maybe we need to save her before we go save Angel." Nudge fretted. I shunned the idea of Max being hurt.

Fang repeated what he had said to me that morning but with more detail to Nudge. I blocked out his voice and flew further ahead, joining a flock of birds that were flying slightly below us. There were seven of them. The smallest one flew away, out of sight and four of the bigger ones soon followed it, leaving behind two. I subconsciously followed the four bigger and watched as the biggest left the group, leaving the other three to fly down to the trees to wait. I realized the symbolism of what I had just witnessed and turned back to join my fellow bird kids.

"See anything?" Nudge asked me. I shook my head, silent, and a few minutes later Nudge shouted, "Fang! It's Tipisco, down below! I'm going there!"

"No way, Nudge. Don't get sidetracked now. Stay with me." Fang commanded. I looked down and saw the Tipisco sign on the highway. It was only three miles away! The possibility of Nudge's parents being so close was startling.

"No!" Nudge said, starting towards Tipisco. "I have to go find my parents! If Max is gone, I'm going to need someone!" Her comment startled both me and Fang as we followed her.

"What? Nudge you're crazy. Come on, let's talk about it. Let's find a place, take a break."

"No! I'm going down- and you can't stop me!" She cried.

"I'll come with you." I declared calmly, earning a fierce glare from my twin. "It's worth a check since we aren't making any progress anyways."

Nudge smiled gratefully at me and I smiled back. Fang didn't understand the longing for a true parent that most of had. The most Max was to me was a sister. We were too close in age for me to think of her as a mom! Besides, Max wasn't the only one who did motherly things! Yea she did most of it, but I helped out too.

As we flew to the address Nudge had found near her name on Jeb's papers Fang tried several times to convince Nudge to stop, using every tactic he could think of. I stayed silent, knowing Nudge wouldn't need any help from me. I could see she was bound and determined to do this. We landed at the edge of a trailer home neighborhood and walked along the "streets". I watched the signs for Chaparral Court.

"Come on." Fang softly said. "I see Chaparral Court." Almost immediately after hearing his words I saw it too and started walking too it. The neighborhood was not exactly friendly. there was junk along the road and dying desert plants littered the area. I saw the address Nudge had recalled, 4625, ahead of us and kept walking. It was the last mobile home on the line. They ducked behind some spray paint cans and watched the home. Well, they watched it, I watched Nudge, making sure she was okay.

"What if they moved? What if you misunderstood what you read and these people aren't related to you at all?" Fang said pessimistically. Then his tone changed to gentleness, "Nudge, even if you weren't a test-tube baby- which you probably were- what if there was a reason they gave you up? They might not want you back." I glared at him. How could he be so insensitive?

"Do you think I haven't thought of that? I know that!" She sounded angry, which was unlike Nudge, but not a surprise considering Fang's attitude. "But I have to try. I mean, if there's the slightest chance- wouldn't you try?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"That's because you don't need anything or anybody, but I'm not like that. I need people." Nudge said. Fang fell silent. Good.

The door opened and everyone looked at it. A woman came out and sat down to smoke and drink her coke. Nudge made a small gasp and watched her, emotions flickering across her face.

I was about to say something when a beautiful male voice spoke first. "Looking for something, freaks? Guess you found it."

The Erasers laughed their beautiful, taunting laugh right behind us.

The three of us jumped to our feet and turned to face the three Erasers behind us.

"Ari." Fang said to the lead one.

Both me and Nudge looked at him in confusion then surprise. It was Ari! Little Ari!

"Ari! You were just a little kid." Nudge exclaimed. I looked at each Eraser, the sight of them sending chills down my spine. Images of them attacking me while I was a wolf flashed through my head and I took an involuntary step back.

"And now I'm a great big grown-up Eraser, and you're a little brown piglet. Yum." He snarled, grinning wickedly.

"What did they do to you? I'm sorry, Ari." Nudge said quietly.

"Save your pity for yourself. I'm exactly who I want to be. And I've got some news for you. Your hideout in the mountains is nothing but ashes. Your pals keep having unfortunate accidents. You three are the last ones alive- and now we've got you." Ari sneered.

I paled, could that really be true? Could our house be gone? My mind span wildly.

"Pinwheel." I heard Fang say almost inaudibly. I hoped he was saying it to Nudge because I had no control over my frozen limbs.

"Cholla first." Nudge responded, much to my relief.

The Erasers looked at each other, confused.

"Count of three." Fang evenly said.

Ari growled and attacked, cuffing Fang's shoulder. "Shut up!"

I watched, frozen as Fang caught himself and gave Nudge the signal. Nudge shoved an Eraser into a cholla cactus and lunged sideways towards Fang. Together they attacked the other two Erasers while I stayed, immobile. I remained there as the two fell to the floor and Ari started repeatedly punching my brother. I screamed at my body to go and pull Ari off of him, but it didn't respond. Luckily Nudge had brains enough to grab a can of spray paint and spray it into Ari's face, freeing Fang. Nudge took off and Fang hurried to me.

"Snap out of it!" He said, leaping into the air with a hand firmly around my arm. I was able to regain control of my limbs in order to get airborne.

"You're _dead_, freaks!" Arie snarled, looking like a green apple.

"Oh, like you're not a freak _yourself_! Try looking in a mirror, dog boy!" Nudge yelled at him. One of the Erasers pulled out a gun and automatically we flew higher, Fang still having a firm hand on my arm to guide me. We flew to a safe distance and Nudge started apologizing. "I'm sorry, Fang. It was my fault you got hurt."

_No,_ I thought, unable to speak, _it's _my _fault! I should have helped! I should have-_

"It wasn't your fault, you're just a kid." He said.

"Let's go home." Nudge sighed.

"They said it burned down."

"No, I mean the home with the hawks," Nudge corrected.

Knowing where they were heading I poured on the speed and flew towards the cave, unable to stop the tears forming and spilling out of my eyes. What was wrong with me? I had just sat there like a rock while my family got attacked by those stupid Erasers! I let out a scream of frustration and continued to fly…

Later that day when we were in the cave we heard a helicopter flying in the distance. We sat as far back against the cave as possible for about 20 minutes until we were sure it was safe then me and Fang went out to find some food. We flew for a moment in silence, I hadn't said a word since the trailer home incident and I could tell for once Fang wanted to talk.

"So." he said, finally breaking the silence, "What happened back there?" he wasn't looking at me, but at the desert floor for food.

"I-I don't know... I just... froze." I hated saying it. I knew Fang wanted me to be strong like him and Max and the others, but I wasn't! I stared at the floor as well.

Fang was quiet again, I couldn't help but look over at him. Huge mistake. He was looking right at me, worry evident in his eyes.

"What?"

"You could have gotten really hurt, you know. What if they had attacked you? Would you even have fought back?!" he said.

I winced, I could tell he was angry and I hated it when he was angry at me. "Of course I would have!"

"Of course." he said sarcastically, "Just like all those other times at the School."

I stared at him in shock and he went back to looking at the Arizona desert. He wasn't just angry, he was furious! He was silent for the rest of the way. He found a small camp and we raided it, finding some kabobs. He wouldn't talk to me the whole way back, ignoring me when we finally got to the cave.

"Can I interest you in a bit of raw desert rat?" he asked Nudge, patting his pocket where he had stuffed the kabobs. He took one out and popped it in his mouth, "Can't get any fresher."

"Ugh!" Nudge exclaimed, turning away from him.

"Okay, then, how about some kabobs? You get the vegetables." Fang said, pulling them out. I silently added the ones I had snatched to the pile.

"_Kabobs! _Where did you get them? You didn't have time to go all the way to town. Oh, my gosh, they're still hot." Nudge gushed.

"Let's just say some campers are going to be a little surprised,"

"Now, _this _ is food." Nudge exclaimed.

"So, I guess we have to decide whether to keep looking for Max or to go try to save Angel," Fang pointed out while eating chunks of beef.

"But the Erasers said everyone else was dead. Doesn't that mean Angel and Max too? Nudge asked.

"They can't be." I whispered, though no one heard me, or at least no one commented.

"No way to tell. The thing is, if Max isn't here, is it because she's dead? How would they have found her? Angel... " he paused, "Well, we _knew_ they had Angel. That's probably all over by now."

"I cant think about it." Nudge said with her head in her hands.

"I know. But what are your-" he froze, looking into the distance. Me and Nudge looked too, but she soon gave up. I kept looking, standing up to see better. Fang suddenly stood up and started flashing a mirror. Two big dots in the distance got closer and closer, turning quickly into the flying forms of the Gasman and Iggy! They crashed into the cave, knocking me to the floor and landing in a heap.

"You aren't _dead_!" Nudge cried.

"No. You aren't dead either. How about just 'hello'?" Iggy irritably said.

"Hi guys, we couldn't stay home- there's Erasers all over the mountain." Gazzy explained, "So we decided to come here. Anybody have a problem with that?"

"Nope!" I grinned, giving them both huge hugs...

And that's where I'll have to stop for now! Hope you enjoyed, I think… please comment, I love hearing from my readers!

Peace out.

~Shadow Moon

Links to the actual Blog:

Entry 4: view/shadows-blog/entries/maximum-ride-the-angel-expirentmen/entry-4-mobile-home


	5. Entry5:ATM

Entry 5: ATM~Chapters49-55

Can it just go without saying that most of the time I'm just gunna jump right into the story? It feels kinda awkward to say it every time… Oh well! Here I go!

Not long after the boys had joined us we went outside and started flying with the hawks again. Fang was still giving me the silent treatment (I can tell because he only looks at me when he has too).

Nudge had a million questions for the boys, so I just let her talk, soaking in the sun as we flew. After a while, a peaceful silence set over us. Suddenly, I saw Max flying below and grinned. _Max is alive!_ Was all I could think. Fang silently took the lead and headed back into the cave.

The moment we landed Nudge went wild with excitement, "Max! Max! I can't believe it! _Can_ I believe it?" She squealed before Max then her then the rest of us landed in the cave.

Nudge gave Max a big hug, "We were so worried- I didn't know what had happened to you, and we didn't know what to do, and Fang said we were going to eat rats, and-"

"Okay, okay. Everything's okay." Max soothed, looking at my twin and mouthing _Rats_, "I'm just so glad to see you safe." She turned to Gazzy and Iggy then, "What are _you two_ doing here? Why didn't you stay home?"

The Gasman and Iggy quickly explained. The moment they mentioned the bomb I couldn't help but laugh, "Bomb?! Man! I should have just stayed with you two! It's been so _boring_ here waiting for Max to get back!"

Fang rolled his eyes and Max scolded them about the bomb. They found an amazing counter-argument that Max's only response too was, "Well, I'm glad you're safe. You were right to come here. Smart thinking. Excellent." She hugged Gazzy, then Iggy and Nudge again. She turned to Fang and gave him an awkward hug before turning to me. I hugged her tight but let go quickly.

We stacked our fists against each other, tapped each twice, then threw our arms out into the air. "To Angel!" We all cried, running then leaping into the air.

Once we were high in the air and on our way Max spoke again, "Okay, how about some quick reports?"

"I tried to find my mom." Nudge started.

"Whaaat? Your _mom_?" Max cried, eyes popping out of her head.

"I made Fang go down to Tipisco while we were waiting for you. We found the right address. I saw a woman, and she was my kind of color, but I wasn't sure. Then the Erasers, including that dirtbag Ari, showed up, so we kicked butt and left."

"Where was Shadow during all of this?" Gazzy asked, making me wince.

"Oh, she was with us. She encouraged me to go." Nudge said. Fang made a snorting noise and I looked at him, he was rolling his eyes.

"So you didn't talk to her? Umm, your mom?" Max asked.

"No." Nudge said shortly, staring determinedly at her fingernails.

"Did she look nice?" Max prompted.

"I'll tell you about it later." Nudge shrugged. I flew closer to her, brushing my wing against hers.

Max took another opportunity to shoot a glare and snide comment at the boys then told us something that stole the breath out of my lungs, "I think I have a tracer chip implanted in me. I'm not positive, but it showed up on an X-ray, and that's what it looked like."

Everyone stared at her, shocked. "You had an X-ray?" Fang exclaimed.

"Details later. If I do have this chip, it explains all the Erasers everywhere- but not why it's taken them four years to hunt us down. And I don't know if any of you have one." She said.

We all went quiet, thinking about what we had just learned. We flew for a while with the hawks, Fang and Nudge showed the others some of the stuff we had learned from them. We kept flying through all sorts of terrains until the hawks left us and beyond. Eventually we landed in a small wood by a strip mall. Max declared we needed food and a map then she and Fang argued about the necessity of the map.

We walked up to the strip mall only to shrink back into the trees when a car drove up. The door opened and loud music spilled out. The jerk driving it was yelling at someone in the phone. He got money out of an ATM but before he drove off a black pickup truck drove up next to the jerks car, scratching it's paint. The man got mad and yelled at the truck. The driver's side window opened and Ari stuck his head out, "What'd you say, dipstick?"

Everyone tensed at Max shushed us. The jerk got in his car and started driving, Ari following, laughing insanely.

"He gets around," Fang whispered.

"Was Ari's hair _green_?" Max asked.

"Yep," Nudge responded, I held back a laugh.

Everyone looked at each other then the ATM then we hurried over to it. I watched the area nervously as the others figured out how to get the money. After a couple of tries Iggy got the password and 200$ were ours. After we got the money we hurried back to the woods.

"Too bad we couldn't get more." Fang said as he fingered through the 20$ bills.

"Too bad it wasn't Ari's money instead." I laughed.

"Let's go back to the gas station and but a bunch of food." Nudge encouraged.

Max shook her head, "People there may have already seen us. We've got to get out of here."

We watched a red van pull up behind a store and a guy walk out of it and go inside. Fang and Max looked at each other and Max frowned, "Money from a jerk is one thing, a car from just a guy is something else."

The two started arguing about whether or not to steal the car and I rolled my eyes, walking out of the woods I went to study the car. The others soon followed and started getting the truck to start via hotwiring. Once it did start Max got in the drivers seat and we started on our way.

"Can I drive Max?" I asked earnestly. I was sitting on the floor between her and Fang.

"No." She growled, taking a sharp, painful turn. I probably could have done a better job of driving. Max kept getting lost and eventually Fang convinced her to go to a town, eat, and find a map. After we parked at a restaurant everyone got out and Max let down the visor and the keys dropped on her lap. This time I laughed out loud.

"Well, that'll simplify things." Fang said.

And this is where we'll end for today! Hope you liked it! Please comment!

Keep Living!

~Shadow Moon

Links to the actual Blog:

Entry 5: view/shadows-blog/entries/maximum-ride-the-angel-expirentmen/entry-5-atm


End file.
